


Depression

by DizzyDisaster



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDisaster/pseuds/DizzyDisaster
Summary: This is not a happy place





	Depression

Drifting

Drifting

Drifting

 

Beyond those warm familiar shores

The mountains are a’screaming

And the air as thick as tar

 

Falling

Falling

Falling

 

Into the void farther still

The emptiness is an icy grasp

And the fear and hate keep moaning

 

Screaming

Screaming

Screaming

 

All at once I am consumed

My tears are the only thing left

And the rest of me fades into nothing


End file.
